


When Lies Become the Truth

by Seblainer



Series: JaSam Trilogy [2]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Spinelli slips up and Jason finds out that Sam’s still alive? Will their friendship remain intact or will the enforcer take out his best friend? [Second story in JaSam Trilogy]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything but Lexy, Tyler, this story and the idea for it.  
> A/N: Thanks to Judy and to the readers. I hope you guys like this story as much as you did ANB.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: When Lies Become the Truth  
Characters: Jason, Sam, Lila, Lexy, Tyler, Spinelli, Maxie, Carly, Lucky, Cameron, Jake, Sonny.  
Pairings: JaSam and Spixie.  
Rating/Warnings: R for Strong Language, Het and OOC.  
Summary: What happens when Spinelli slips up and Jason finds out that Sam’s still alive? Will their friendship remain intact or will the enforcer take out his best friend?  
Disclaimer: I don’t own anything but Lexy, Tyler, this story and the idea for it.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy and to the readers. I hope you guys like this story as much as you did ANB. Also, this story will hopefully consist of fourteen or fifteen chapters as well.

*When Lies Become the Truth*

Chapter One:

Jason sighed softly as he took a seat on the couch next to Lila. The twins were finally sleeping and now he wanted nothing more than to soak up the silence with Lila. However, as Jason sat there next to Lila something that had been nagging at the back of his mind finally decided to make itself known.

Ever since Sam had died Spinelli had barely been around. Never mind the fact that the twenty-three-year old lived with him because lately it seemed like he didn’t. Jason couldn’t remember the last time he had seen Spinelli except at the wedding. Never mind trying to remember the last time he had seen the younger man at the penthouse.

Right as he was about to get up and try calling Spinelli’s cell phone there was the sound of a key in the lock, the door to the penthouse swung open and in walked Spinelli. Jason stared in surprise as the computer hacker closed and locked the door before turning to face him, a surprised look on his face as well.

“Stone Cold, what....what’s going on?” Spinelli asked as he set down the bag that held his computer on the rolling desk. When Jason got up and moved over to where Spinelli was standing, the younger man barely suppressed a shudder at the look that was in the older man’s eyes.

“You haven’t been around since Sam’s death. At first I had thought something might have happened to you. Then I assumed that you had been spending a lot of time with Maxie since she and Sam were best friends.”

Spinelli swallowed guiltily, knowing and hating the fact that he was going to have to lie to Jason, but until things with Sonny were taken care of there was no way anyone could know that Sam was still alive. Spinelli owed it to Sam. She had saved his neck plenty of times. Now he was going to pay her back and keep her safe until she could return to her family.

Trying not to cringe since he was such a bad liar Spinelli acted like he had just been busy. “The Jackal wasn’t aware that the absence of his presence had been noted by Stone Cold. The Jackal had assumed that Stone Cold would be too busy taking care of his family to notice something so trivial.”

Jason paused, shocked for a moment and then he spoke. “Spinelli, you _are_ part of my family. You have been ever since you moved in. You’re my best friend and I just - I don’t know what to do since Sam died.”

Spinelli didn’t know how to reply. When he felt a second pair of eyes on him he realized that Lila was now looking at him too and he couldn’t take it. He didn’t like hurting Jason, the kids, Lucky, Maxie and Carly. After all they were the only family that Sam had left. Especially since Alexis, Nikolas, Kristina and Molly had died in a car accident three weeks after the wedding.

A teenager had run a red light one rainy night and had completely destroyed Alexis’s car and ended four lives that night. Spinelli shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Turning back to Jason he said, “As much as the Jackal would love to stay and continue conversing, he has to get something from the regrettably pink room then meet Maximista for an emergency,” Spinelli said and he immediately hated himself for lying again.

When Jason nodded and turned his attention back to Lila, Spinelli bolted for the stairs and headed to his room. He grabbed a duffle bag that had been carelessly tossed in the closet and then snuck to Jason’s room where he began pulling some of Sam’s clothes off the hangers.

Then he walked over to the dresser and picked up all of Sam’s jeans, pants and everything else except Sam’s unmentionables. He knew she would kill him if he’d looked. Then he finished packing the bag, left the room, returning downstairs and grabbing his computer bag.

Moments later Spinelli scooped up his computer bag once more, said goodbye to Jason and Lila and left. He never noticed the small scrap of paper that fell out of his bag or when Jason picked it up and tried calling him to come back and get it.

After a few minutes when Jason realized that Spinelli was already gone, he looked at the scrap of paper and was stunned at what it said.

 _Spinelli, we need to talk, NOW! I want to know what the hell is going on and you’re going to tell me as soon as you get back. I'm done playing your games. If something is wrong, then you need to tell me and stop lying. I want to be with my husband and children. If you’re in some kind of trouble, tell me and I’ll take care of it. If you think that I’m in danger, tell me. I can handle it. I can’t just stay here at your grandmother’s house until you decide it’s safe for me to return to Jason and our family. You will tell me, TONIGHT. Otherwise I’ll go searching on my own and trust me when I say that if I don’t get some answers soon, then the next time I see you you’ll be in deep shit. Sam, aka: The Goddess._

Jason didn’t know what to think. If this note was real, then it meant that Sam was still alive. It also meant that Spinelli knew where Sam was and that he had been lying all along. Running a hand through his hair Jason picked up Lila who had fallen asleep on the couch and carried her to her bed.

He decided to get some rest and that he would talk to Spinelli in the morning. There were so many questions that Jason had and he didn’t want to scare the younger man away. Surely if the note was legitimate, then Spinelli had a good reason for keeping Sam away from their family and if not, then Jason was going to kick Spinelli’s ass.

A few minutes later Jason was lying in his bed. He pulled the covers over his body, missing the feel of Sam lying next to him. After a moment he decided that no matter what he would get his answers tomorrow. Spinelli was going to tell him everything. Moments later Jason closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

_The Next morning:_

The next morning Jason was up, dressed and banging on the door to Spinelli’s grandmother’s house. He didn’t care what time it was, or that several of the neighbors had heard the banging and had threatened to call the police.

He wasn’t leaving without getting his answers and anyone who thought differently could fuck off. It was time to hear the truth once and for all and get the answers to the questions that had been plaguing him for the past two months.

“SPINELLI!” Jason shouted as he continued to bang on the door. He banged his fists against the door to show just how angry he was. “I’M NOT GOING TO GO AWAY, SO YOU BETTER ANSWER ME!"

Moments later Jason stepped back, surprised when Spinelli opened the door and stared at him with an alarmed expression on his face.

Moments later Spinelli stuttered, “Stone-Stone Cold, w-what are you? Why are you? You’re always welcome in his humble abode, but the Jackal does wonder why you would be requesting his presence at such an early hour.”

Jason simply stared at Spinelli for a moment and then he spoke. “Spinelli, I’m going to ask you something and I suggest you be completely honest with me or you’ll be in deep shit.”

Spinelli chuckled. Sam and Jason were perfect for each other. They were so alike that unknowingly they even threatened people the same way.

Moments later Spinelli fell silent as he took in the look on Jason’s face. He got ready to speak but Jason cut him off. “Is Sam alive? Don’t even entertain the idea of lying to me, Spinelli. You and I both know that you’re not very good at it.”

Spinelli paused for a moment and then said, “The Jackal assumes then, that there really is nothing for him to say. Apparently Stone Cold knows more than he has been letting on and the Jackal wonders what is going to happen now.”

Jason glared at Spinelli and then said, “Stop with the fucking mind games! Is Sam alive or isn’t she? I didn’t leave the kids with Carly and Maxie for you to keep dodging my questions!”

Spinelli paused once more and then said, “Stone Cold needs to understand that the Jackal was only doing this to protect Fair Samantha. The Godfather is still out there and won’t hesitate to strike again if given the chance.”

Jason sighed and then he made a motion with his hand for Spinelli to hurry up and get on with it.

Spinelli did. “Before the Jackal lets Stone Cold see Fair Samantha, he must ask that Stone Cold keep from being too angry or excited. The Jackal’s neighbors might end up calling the Law-Enforcing Ones and for the time being they are the last people the Jackal wishes to see.”

When Jason nodded Spinelli stepped back the rest of the way and Jason entered the house. Spinelli closed the door and locked it, before he led Jason down the hall and to a bedroom.

“Fair Samantha is beyond this door. She does not know that the Jackal has still been in contact with Stone Cold or she would have been interrupting our quarrel before you could blink.”

Before Spinelli could say anything else, Jason pushed the door to the room open and Spinelli decided to retreat to his room.

Jason stood in the doorway watching as Sam slept. His wife was just as amazing and beautiful as the day he had met her and married her.

His heart pounded in his


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

_Ten minutes later:_

The sound of whispering was what woke her and Sam was immediately on the defense. She reached out and slammed her fist into the first thing her hand connected with. The reaction was immediate and the muffled reply Sam heard nearly knocked her sideways.

“Shit! I should have had Spinelli wake Sam up before I touched her. Shit,” Jason muttered under his breath as he left the bed and headed for the bathroom. When Sam felt the bed shift and then realized that Jason had left she immediately got up and flipped on the light before heading for the bathroom as well.

“Jason?” Sam asked cautiously as she opened the door to the bathroom. She found him standing near the sink holding a towel to his bleeding lip. When Sam entered the bathroom Jason looked up and their eyes met. “You scared the crap out of me,” Sam said softly. “Sorry?” She offered a moment later and couldn’t resist a small chuckle.

Not because Jason was hurt but because he should know better than to try and wake her up in a normal way when things were anything but normal right now. Jason cracked a small smile and immediately regretted it when his busted lip started hurting.

“Let me help,” Sam said softly. When Jason agreed Sam took the towel from his hand and ran it under some water. Moments later she turned the water off and placed the towel to Jason’s lip again. “I’m sorry I hit you. I was just surprised to feel someone holding me. Spinelli’s the only person I’ve seen in the last month and I wasn’t sure if someone had broken in.”

Jason nodded and then said, “Don’t worry about me, I’m fine and don’t worry about Spinelli. I’ll take care of him. I’ll tell him not to interfere in things that could get him or you killed.”

Sam laughed at Jason’s words as Jason stared at her in confusion. “What’s so funny?” Jason asked as he grabbed Sam’s wrist, took the towel from her and set it down on the sink.

Sam turned amused eyes on her husband, “Spinelli can’t interfere anymore than he already does. He’s a computer hacker, remember? Next to Stan, he’s probably the best computer hacker in the world.”

Jason nodded and then said, “While he shouldn’t be in the business, you’re right that it’s kind of late to be reading him the warning label. But what I mean is that he shouldn’t go off with some half-baked plan like he did when he took you from the hospital. If he was anyone but Spinelli I’d have killed him the moment I realized he had you.”

Sam nodded and then said, “At first I was as angry as you are but I’m not anymore. Spinelli was just being a friend to me.” When Jason gave his wife a skeptical look Sam laughed and then continued speaking.

“When I had asked why he was doing this his answer had surprised me. Spinelli told me that he wanted to repay me for saving him so many times. I tried to explain that he didn’t need to repay me, that he was my friend and that I would always protect him but he didn’t listen.”

Jason nodded and pulled Sam into his arms and hugged her tightly to his chest. After several seconds of silence he said, “The kids and I miss you. We need to talk to Spinelli so that the three of us can go home.”

Sam turned in her husband’s arms and said, “What makes you think that Spinelli’s going to want to come back with us?”

Jason immediately responded, “Maxie. He loves her and I suspect that any day now he’s going to ask her to marry him. I just hope that Maxie doesn’t reject him. The two of them are so young and unsure of what they want. I just hope things don’t blow up in their faces.”

Sam smiled and then said, “Come on. Let’s get Spinelli and then head back home. I want to see everyone and get my life back.” Jason agreed and after packing all of Sam’s belongings into a bag they left the room and went to find Spinelli.

A few minutes later Sam knocked on the door to Spinelli’s room. The door immediately flew open and Spinelli stood there staring at them like a child waiting to be punished.

Sam sighed softly and then spoke. “We need to talk, Spinelli, all three of us. We need to talk about why you didn’t tell Jason I was still alive.”

Spinelli nodded and motioned for Jason and Sam to follow him to the living room. When the three of them were seated Spinelli started talking. “A month before Stone Cold and the Goddess were set to wed I overheard the Godfather talking about taking out the Goddess. The Godfather had wanted to get rid of the Goddess because he thought she had stumbled onto something that could get the Godfather into trouble with the Law-Enforcing Ones and because of simple jealousy. The Godfather was also jealous that the Goddess was now Stone Cold’s best friend and not he.”

Sam paused for a moment and then she said, “What did Sonny do that would get him in trouble with the cops?”

Both Sam and Jason were surprised at Spinelli’s answer. “When the Goddess had been with child in 2004 and had feared she had lost the Innocent Lila it turned out the Godfather had had a hand in why Innocent Lila had been kept from the Goddess.”

Jason spoke this time and he knew they were all thinking the same thing but was too afraid to ask aloud. “Are you telling me that Sonny’s the reason Lila ended up in foster care?”

Spinelli nodded and then said, “Not only was the Godfather involved, but the mother of little Stone Cold was involved as well. They wanted to hurt the Goddess and get back at Stone Cold at the same time.”

Spinelli froze when Sam and Jason shared a look that could only mean one thing. Sonny was going to die and soon if they had their way.

_An hour later:_

An hour later Spinelli finished telling Jason and Sam everything and the three of them gathered Sam’s things, got into Spinelli’s car and headed back to Harborview Towers.

When Sam entered the penthouse she pulled Lila and the twins into her arms. She had missed her children and nothing was ever going to keep them apart again if she had any say in it.

Suddenly the penthouse was filled with the sound of children and women crying happy tears. Carly and Maxie were crying as they hugged Sam, who was hugging her children.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: No lynching please... This is mainly a LuSam friendship scene with a bit of JaSam at the end...

Chapter Four:

_Three days later:_

It had been three days since Sam returned home and everyone had been happy to see her. The only people who had been missing from celebrating Sam’s return were Lucky, Jake and Cameron and it was because the family of three had gone out of town on vacation.

That had changed however when Carly had called her cousin two hours after Sam had gotten back and demanded that Lucky and the kids get back to Port Charles ASAP.

When Lucky had asked why, Carly had said simply, “Sam’s alive.” That was all it took to have him packing his and the kid’s things and barely two days later they were back in town and Lucky was visiting with Sam.

“So tell me again why Spinelli took you away from your friends and family and let them believe that you were dead?” Lucky asked as he watched Sam get comfortable on the couch.

Sam chuckled a little and then said, “In his own way Spinelli was trying to protect me. With Elizabeth dead and Sonny still out there, he felt that if everyone thought I was dead, that Jason would kill Sonny and then Spinelli would suddenly whisk me back into their lives pretending like he had found me somewhere, not that he had kept me in hiding for two months.”

Lucky shook his head in disbelief. “If he had continued on that route Spinelli would have wound up with kidnapping charges against him.”

Sam shook her head. “I’d never hold it against Spinelli. He was only trying to look out for me and I can appreciate it, even if his methods were a little out there.”

Lucky shook his head again. “That’s not what I mean. What I mean is that if Jason doesn’t kill Spinelli for doing this, what’s to stop him from turning the guy over to us at the PCPD?”

Sam looked Lucky in the eyes. “I’m what will stop him. Spinelli is our friend and sure he made some mistakes, but I’m not gonna press charges and I’ll make damn sure that Jason doesn’t either.”

Lucky got to his feet a few minutes later. “I think I should leave now. When Jason gets back, I doubt he would like to walk into his home and find his wife with her ex-boyfriend.”

Sam rolled her eyes and got up too. “Jason’s not going to be back anytime soon. Carly and Maxie dragged him and the kids to a new restaurant and I’m pretty sure it’ll take them a while to get the kids back here when it’s time for them to go.”

A moment later Sam asked, “So where are Cam and Jake?” She watched as an uneasy look crossed Lucky’s features before he quickly got rid of it.

“They’re staying with Carly, so I guess all of them will probably be having a good time.”

Sam didn’t understand Lucky’s response. “If they’re having a good time, then what’s the matter?”

The uneasy look flashed across Lucky’s face again and then he answered. “It’s not that I dislike Jason, because I don’t. I just don’t understand why he wouldn’t leave his dangerous life behind when he has a family now.”

Sam nodded, now that she understood. “It’s kind of like you being a cop, Lucky. While he doesn’t like having to kill people, sometimes it’s required in his line of work. But I will tell you one thing. No matter what happens Jason has always done his best to keep his family and friends safe.”

Lucky sighed and then said, “I know, Sam. I know that you and Carly can make your own decisions and that both of you have decided to stick by Jason, but I don’t like knowing that you, Carly, your family and her family will always be targets for mob violence.”

Sam smiled sadly as she joined Lucky at the door. “Whatever happens is meant to happen. I’m glad you’re on my side, but you don’t have to worry. Jason’s going to eliminate Sonny and everything will be okay.”

Lucky looked like he was about to argue but changed his mind when the door to the penthouse opened and Jason ran right into him. He quickly stepped back and caught Lexy who had fallen out of Jason’s arms.

Lucky quickly handed Lexy to Sam, as Jason put Lila and Tyler to bed, before returning to get Lexy and put her to bed as well. When Jason returned again this time he stared at Lucky and then his wife, wondering what was going on.

Sam sighed and said, “Thanks for stopping by, Lucky. Tell Carly and Maxie I’ll call them tomorrow.” Lucky nodded that he would and then he left, closing the door silently behind him.

When Lucky was gone, Jason turned to his wife and said, “Sam, what was that about? You don’t look too happy. Did Lucky do something to upset you?”

Sam shook her head and then turned to her husband and said, “Lucky didn’t make me angry. He just reminded me why we are better off as friends than anything else.”

Jason wasn’t sure he believed Sam, but decided not to argue. Pulling his wife into his arms, he kissed her before picking her up and heading for their room.

Jason kicked the door closed with his foot, and then laid Sam on the bed as he began to undress her…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics used in this chapter are by the Pussycat Dolls.

Chapter Five:

The next morning found Sam listening to music as she made lunch for Jason. Carly had come over two hours ago and had taken the kids out to lunch to get to know them better.

As Sam cleaned the living room she danced a little as well. She was mouthing the words to the song ‘Buttons’ as she finished cleaning the living room and had moved on to cleaning and re-loading her and Jason’s guns.

_I’m telling you to loosen up my buttons, baby (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin’ (uh)  
Saying what you gon’ do to me, (uh huh)  
But I ain’t seen nothing (uh) X2._

There was no sound to warn her, only the sudden feeling of pain when the bullet entered her right arm. Sam whirled around to find Sonny standing before her. The music continued playing as they stared each other down.

Sonny was the one to break the staring contest. He walked quickly over to the stereo and turned up the volume as loud as it would go. Sam took the moment that Sonny’s attention was elsewhere and when he turned to her she was reaching for the gun she had strapped to her leg under her jeans.

Knowing that she wouldn’t need to check the chamber Sam raised her gun and pointed it in Sonny’s face, as she spoke lower than the music but loud enough for Sonny to hear her.

“I should have fucking killed you a long time ago, when you didn’t give two shits about my daughter. But no, I fooled myself into thinking that you actually cared about Lila, that you would have loved her if she had been alive. Surprise, surprise it turns out that Lila _is_ alive, no thanks to you.”

Sam took a few breaths to steady herself before continuing to speak. “But the truth is you don’t care about anyone but yourself. You lied to me, you lied to Jason and you lied to Carly. You would have been a lousy father and you are a bully of a man and now you won’t be a man any longer…”

What happened next would stay with Sam for the rest of her life. Three things happened so quickly that it had taken a while to figure out which had happened first.

There was the sound of the door to the penthouse flying opem and then gunfire and Sam waited to feel the impact of another bullet piercing her skin. When that didn’t happen but something slammed into her, making her fall to the ground, it took Sam a moment to realize that it was a body that had hit her.

Another shot went off as she tried to get to her feet and when Sam saw the body that was lying on the floor, fire and hatred blazed in her eyes. Sam quickly turned to the door just in time to see Maxie fire off a round from a semi-automatic.

“Maxie!” Sam shouted surprised as she watched Sonny’s body fall to the floor. When the blonde turned to her, Sam immediately froze; waiting for Maxie to put the gun away.

“Spinelli’s been shot,” Sam said as she slipped the gun back where it belonged and Maxie put her own gun away as well. Both women hurried over to Spinelli’s still form. As Sam grabbed her cell phone and started dialing 911, Spinelli opened his eyes and smiled.

“There are my two favorite ladies, Fair Maximista and Fair Samantha. It was a pleasure knowing you….”

The words had barely left Spinelli’s lips when Sam felt for a pulse in his wrist and got none. As she talked to the 911 dispatcher, Sam announced that Spinelli had died.

She thanked the woman and before the dispatcher could reply, quickly hung up and called Jason, as she turned to Maxie and forcefully shoved the blonde up the stairs to the guestroom and away from Spinelli’s body.

A few minutes later Sam hung up her cell phone and turned to Maxie. “Jason’s on his way here. He’s gonna take care of the… Of Sonny and Spinelli for us, is there someone you want me to call to come get you?”

Maxie turned tearful blue eyes on Sam and said, “The only person I want is Spinelli and he’s dead, thanks once again to Sonny and his STUPID bullshit!”

Maxie collapsed into a heap on the floor, sobbing. Sam pulled her friend into a hug, holding onto the blonde as she screamed about how unfair life was and as she screamed about how much she loved Spinelli and how much he had meant to her.

As Sam held onto Maxie, she tried to ignore her arm which had started bleeding profusely. After a minute though, she knew that wouldn’t be possible. Her sleeve was covered in blood and Maxie’s clothes had started to stain with her blood as well. It took Sam a few moments to pry Maxie’s grip off her.

“Maxie, you need to let go of me. I’m bleeding and I don’t want to get my blood all over you,” Sam said gently.

When Maxie realized what Sam was saying she immediately backed away and ran to the bathroom to get some towels without Sam having to ask for them.

The blonde walked back into the guestroom and then wrapped the brunette’s arm in the towel to stop the bleeding. The door downstairs slammed opened again, making both women jump. “Sam? Sam, are you here?” Jason called from downstairs as he surveyed the destruction of his living room and the death of two men that had been his friends.

Sam sighed in relief as she said, “Jason’s here now, it’s going to be okay. He and I will take care of everything.” Maxie’s only reply was to faint; making Sam catch her as the brunette shouted for Jason to help her move Maxie to the bed.

“Jason, I need your help! Maxie’s fainted.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta Judy for all her help and many thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this fic. In a couple of days I'm going to start writing the sequel Survior. Hope you all like the last chapter of WLBtT and thanks for reading...

Chapter Six:

Two days later Jason, Sam, Maxie and Carly stood before Spinelli’s grave, unable to believe that he was really dead. After everything Spinelli had done for her and Jason, for him to just die like that and to be unable to save him was killing Sam inside.

The kids were with Lucky, Cameron and Jake since Sam had spoken to him last night and asked if they could stay with him. They didn't need to see their parents fall apart in front of them as they mourned Spinelli's death.

Tears fell down her cheeks and she looked over at Maxie who was a mess but trying to keep herself together. Sam walked over to the blonde and wrapped an arm around the younger woman’s waist, hugging her friend. “I’m sorry, Maxie. I’m sorry that I couldn’t save Spinelli. I know how much you loved him.”

Moments later Carly joined her friends and she too, wrapped a supportive arm around Maxie’s waist, offering her silent support. Maxie looked at Sam and shook her head, before speaking. “I don’t blame you, or even Jason for this happening. I blame myself. This is my fault. If I had just told Spinelli to buzz off a long time ago, he’d still be alive and happy.”

Sam shook her head and as she went to speak, Jason walked up to the three of them and cut her off. “This isn’t your fault, Maxie. There was no way you could have known that Sonny would end up getting Spinelli when he tried to kill Sam.”

Maxie nodded at Jason’s words and then she spoke again. “I hear what you’re saying, but it’s still my fault. It’s always my fault. Someone I love gets killed and it’s always because I’m too selfish to leave them alone. If you don’t believe me, think of the list. Jesse, Cooper, Georgie, Spinelli. Hell, my mom can’t even stand to be around me!”

Maxie pulled away from Carly and Sam and took off at a run, needing to get away from Spinelli’s grave and from her friends. Spinelli’s death was too much and Maxie needed to be alone to grieve and think in peace.

Getting into her car, Maxie didn’t bother putting on her seatbelt as she slammed the door and put the key in the ignition. Moments later she was peeling out and driving quickly away from the graveyard, needing and wanting to be anywhere else but there.

Sam, Carly and Jason stared after Maxie as she took off. They all knew that the younger woman needed some time to herself, but they weren’t sure if she should be by herself so soon. As Sam was about to go after Maxie, the next sounds the three of them heard made their blood freeze.

There was the sound of metal meeting metal and crunching. As the three friends stared at each other in shock and horror, there was the sound of glass breaking and before Jason or Carly could say or do anything Sam took off, running in the direction Maxie had gone. 

Carly and Jason took off after Sam moments later, both worried about their friends.

~&~&~&~&~

It was three o’clock and they had been at General Hospital since noon. After Maxie had taken off and crashed, Sam, Carly and Jason had gone to see if she was okay and to call 911 to take care of the young woman. Now as Sam paced back and forth across the waiting room, her nerves were fried and she was one step away from taking off the head of anyone who got too close.

After just losing Spinelli, for Maxie to be here fighting for her life was ridiculous and unfair. How much could she or Jason take? Hell, even Carly for that matter. Even though Spinelli and Carly hadn’t been great friends, when the blonde had gotten to know Spinelli better he had been like a little brother to her. He had been like an annoying little brother but a brother nonetheless.

Not knowing what else to do, but knowing that she needed a minute to calm down before she broke down Sam walked out the nearest exit and took a seat on the hood of Carly’s car. The tears really started to fall then. She couldn’t lose Maxie. There was no way that God could be this cruel to her.

To take away Lila, Danny, Hope and Spinelli, was bad. But to take away the one person who had never judged her, who had never given up on her no matter what, was like being stabbed repeatedly. Sam started to sob softly, wrapping her arms around herself to try and calm down. Suddenly Carly walked up to Sam and when she was close enough she gently pulled the other woman into a hug.

The two friends remained in the embrace for a few moments before Sam stepped back and resumed her seat on Carly’s hood. When Jason joined them a few minutes later, he took Sam into his arms and kissed her gently before letting his wife know that he was there for her.

Sam nodded as she lost herself in Jason’s love and warmth. With Carly and Jason with her, she would be able to get through anything. Pulling back a little from Jason, Sam looked up and met his eyes. “I love you,” she said softly needing him to know how she felt.

Spinelli’s death and Maxie’s crash was making her think about the future, something she hadn’t done in a long while and it scared her. Sam just needed for Jason to know that no matter what happened she would love him for the rest of her life.

“I love you too,” Jason said softly as he pulled Sam back into his arms, needing to reassure himself that she was okay. As the three of them remained outside, taking in the silence, Sam spoke up again.

Looking at Carly and then Jason she said, “This time around we need to be honest with each other, all of us. I don’t want to repeat our past mistakes and I don’t want there to be lies between the three of us, because you know what they say: 'When lies become the truth all that you hold near and dear will come crashing down around you'.”

Jason and Carly listened as Sam spoke and then they nodded. Deciding to let what she said sink in, Sam pulled away from Jason again and went back inside General Hospital with Carly and Jason following behind her.

The end.


End file.
